La asistente personal del CEO
by ALE686
Summary: Pequeños spoilers de Can't Fear Your Own World e imagen del mismo libro / / Yuzu Kurosaki no imaginó que un pequeño desliz la llevaría a ser la primer mano derecha del misterioso dueño de Y. Hans Enterprise.
1. Primer beso

**La asistente personal del CEO.**

 **1: Pagar el favor**

* * *

El joven hombre de cabello rubio platinado se mordió la lengua disimuladamente cuando sintió alguien más ocupar el asiento a su lado en el carrito de ramen.

—Buenas noches —oyó que dijo una voz femenina, muy melosa para su gusto.

—Buenas noches —respondió en su tono de siempre, sin emoción. Después de esa pausa, siguió comiendo, con la espalda inclinada hacia su comida, haciendo el menor ruido posible al sorber los fideos -para él sería desagradable la simple idea de levantar el tazón, el cual agarraba firmemente con una mano.

En principio, no le quiso responder al saludo, no porque sinceramente no fuera una buena noche para él siendo que apenas minutos atrás estuvo en una infructuosa reunión de negocios, sino que era cansador estar repitiendo saludos a cuanto se cruzara. Ser educado era hartarte, pero le tuvo que responder a la muchachita para no ser mal visto por el dueño del puesto.

Sin siquiera girar un poco el grado de los ojos, dedujo que la nueva clienta era rubia en solamente un tono más oscuro que él, y que pidió la comida de una forma demasiado risueña.

Dedujo algo más de ella. Por el aroma a alcohol, fue que se había pasado un poco de copas.

Dentro de media hora serían las once de la noche. ¿Cómo pensaba irse a su casa así? Por la forma en que el sujeto le indicaba sentarse, sospechaba que le costaba hasta caminar si ni bien podía sentarse.

Tal vez habría estado festejando algo en compañía de sus amigos, pero entonces se preguntó adonde fueron los mismos y por qué la dejaron así, toda por su cuenta, sin ocuparse de llevarla a casa.

Como sea, no era asunto suyo así que decidió ignorarla y por su lado la chica igual ya que se puso a platicar con el vendedor.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Ichigo-kun?

—Mi hermano (hip) ya no está (hip)… soltero —en algún momento comenzó a tener hipo, así que bebió un vaso de agua que amablemente le dio el señor.

A Yukio recién le dio un poco de interés. ¿Cómo no lo notó? Probablemente si le hubiera dado una ojeada, la habría visto bien y se hubiera dado cuenta de que era Yuzu Kurosaki, hermana de aquel shinigami sustituto, la ebria que estaba al lado suyo hablando entre el hipo y respondiendo cosas que apenas tenían que ver en lo que era preguntada.

El tazón ya no estaba muy caliente, pero comenzó a comer a una velocidad más lenta, una que le permitiera ir al ritmo suficiente para acabar al mismo tiempo que la rubia.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, dieron mutuamente las gracias pagando a la vez y finalmente Yukio se permitió ver a la joven a la cara.

Por supuesto, su cara no se parecía a la de Ichigo en nada. Ella poseía ojos grandes y claros.

Como fuera, él emprendió su camino en dirección al estacionamiento del edificio donde estaba parado el carrito ambulante. Buscaría su auto y se iba ir directo a casa. Basta eso de quedarse hasta tarde en su oficina, pensó.

A menos de metro y medio de caminar, se sorprendió un poco de que el dueño del puesto le insistiera a la rubia en que le esperara un rato, a que cerrara, y que la llevaría a casa.

—Yo puedo ¡irme sola...!

—Y-Yuzu-chan, por favor, sino préstame tu celular, llamaremos a Karin-chan o Ichigo-kun y…

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —dijo muy rápido y poco entendible.

La rubia no estaba bien y la comida no había ayudado como el fullbringer o en vendedor esperaron, ya que sus sentidos no mejoraron mucho.

Desde ya, queda claro que su tolerancia al alcohol está por los suelos.

—Taka-san, la llevaré yo —Yukio se encontró a sí mismo devuelta frente al banquillo, ofreciendo eso como si no fuera la gran cosa.

El hombre le tenía en alta estima porque permitiera poner su puesto enfrente de su empresa, pero no lo demostró con la mirada que le dio. Parecía que le estuvieran contando un chiste vulgar.

—Sacho-san, no me lo tome a mal, pero simplemente no es correcto que una jovencita se vaya en el auto de un hombre que no conoce.

"Yo podría tener el mismo malentendido que usted", pensó. No obstante, conocía bien al anciano como para prejuzgarlo y entendía lo que quería decir. Aparte, él tenía una hija que trabajaba con Yukio. Por esta última razón es que no comprendía bien por qué no querría dejarlo ayudar… o tal vez sí.

Sabe que a la hija de Taka-san le gusta.

Había visto cómo ella le miraba, pero esa mujer que mayor a él era por dos años no era la única. Si dijera que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaría mintiendo. Como todo adulto y hombre que era, le resultaba difícil hacer caso omiso. Sin embargo, a diferencia de muchos, para el rubio no era opción dejarse llevar por esto.

—Conozco a su hermano, trabajó para mí durante un corto lapso de tiempo, será una forma de agradecer su servicio ya que no pudimos despedirnos de la manera más fortuita —dio la excusa, tal vez no era del todo mentira.

Lo que hicieron en la guerra contra los Quincy bien pudo ser su manera de dar las gracias, si no lo hubiera hecho porque se irían todos al carajo de no ayudar.

Taka dudó un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero después bufó y aceptó. Si conocía al hermano, entonces tenía bien sabido de que no se propasaría con la jovencita.

—Yuzu-chan, ve con Yukio-kun, anda —indica.

La mujercita volvió a negarse y Yukio tuvo que decirle que la llevaría donde su hermano para que aceptara. La ayudó a ir hasta el estacionamiento, cuidándola que no pisara mal, le abrió la puerta del auto y la hizo ir en la cabina de atrás, poniéndole el mismo el cinturón a regañadientes de la rubia.

Una vez dentro aseguró todo, por seguridad, sin abrir ni un poco las ventanas polarizadas. Pero tuvo muchas ganas de abrir las cuatro cuando la vio comenzando a arquearse, temiendo que vomitara.

—Me debe algo después de esto —suspiró.

—Eh, si te encuentro te lo doy… ¿y quién dijiste que eras? —se le pasó la risa y ahora le veía frunciendo el ceño, curiosa.

—No se lo dije —continuó la vista en el camino.

—Hace rato te dijeron… 'Sacho-san' ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

—Tengo dieciocho.

—Onii-chan tiene veintiuno… y ni siquiera tiene… un auto.

Yukio sonrió. La sorpresa de eso de su edad y el comentario alimentaban su ego, aunque sus palabras no eran necesarias para saber que siempre estuvo mucho más arriba que varios que superaban su edad hasta con una década.

No tuvo que responderle, ya que su pasajera se entretuvo con el vidrio donde comenzó a soplar aliento y dibujar caritas.

—Deje eso, Yuzu-san —le pidió cansado.

—Al menos… dime cómo te llamas —pegó la frente al cristal. Le gustaba la sensación fría contra su cabeza caliente.

—¿Mi nombre japonés*? —se quejó cerrando los ojos. Después se dio cuenta de su error, pero era tarde.

—¿No… no eres japonés? —por el retrovisor, la vio sacar la cabeza de la ventana y cómo estaba mirando a él. A pesar de estar bebida, supo interpretar eso.

—Yukio —dijo sin más, no quería contestar eso—. Dios, le cobraré este viaje después.

Ella se rio cerrando ojos, parecía dejarse vencer por el sueño. Por fortuna llegaron antes de que pasara. Yukio estacionó frente a la puerta de la clínica, sin moros en la costa, y ayudó a la mujer a bajar.

—¿E-eh? ¡Mira, llegamos a mi casa! —dijo con asombro. Yukio torció los ojos.

—Debo irme ya, buenas noches y la próxima vez no te excedas si no tienes un acompañante de confianza.

—E-espera —detuvo Yuzu cuando se viró—, ten-tengo… no tengo mi bolso pero sé cómo te puedo pagar.

—¿Uhm? —el hombre de pelo rubio giró, aburrido dispuesto a darle un comentario sarcástico para que dejara de incordiarlo.

…

Cuatro de la tarde de un domingo, para cuando Yuzu Kurosaki revisó el reloj despertador del dormitorio el cual antes perteneció a su hermano, mas fue redecorado y ahora era utilizado por ella desde que Ichigo se mudó con su novia.

—Ah, así que finalmente despertaste. ¿Te suena que te dijera algo como 'no confíes en personas que apenas conoces'? Sobre todo, si son mujeres. No es que sea una amargada ni nada para desconfiar así, sino que las demás sí lo son por ser demasiado patéticas al dar por hecho que todos deberían pensar y comportarse igual que ellas. Después se quejan de la falta de libertad de expresión, cuando gente de su tipo no la merece —Karin recriminó y divagó con el ceño pronunciado, pasando adentro con un plato hondo de sopa de pollo que estaba tibia. Era instantánea.

—Karin-chan no grites —se enfurruña la rubia. Está bien que le regañe, pero de momento no quiere eso porque la jaqueca que tiene le hace retumbar todo en su cabeza.

La Kurosaki de pelo negro estaba enojada. Un poco con Yuzu y un poco con todo. Se supone que su hermana menor era más inteligente que Ichi-nii y ella, juntos, en prácticamente cada maldita asignatura desde que estaba en primaria, pero no advirtió de la broma de mal gusto que querían realizarle un par de compañeras auto-declaradas amigas.

Un par de mujeres desagradables con las que estuvo forzada a hacer un proyecto grupal, mas estaba segura de que Yuzu ahora abrió los ojos en ambos sentidos y que no se dejaría pisotear así nuevamente.

Ese par de mujeres eran unas arpías e hijas de su… condenada madre, pensó Karin. No podía creer cuán lejos podían llegar, a qué punto les llegaba la envidia como para fingir una invitación así y dejar a su hermana tomar hasta que no pudiera pararse e irse, dejándola a la intemperie. Aunque también retaba a Yuzu porque estaba preocupada por ella, mas si no la fue a buscar fue porque sabía que era necesario para que entendiera una o dos cosas sobre eso.

Dios, solamente Orihime era menos prejuiciosa con las intenciones de la gente que busca dañarla. Sin embargo, la novia de su hermano tenía con qué defenderse, y sabía que no corría riesgos así tampoco, no era tonta a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran.

—¿Y con quién viniste, además? —preguntó verdaderamente interesada—. Taka-san llamó un poco después desde el celular de Kiyomi.

Kiyomi había sido una compañera en su último año de preparatoria, que se mudó a Karakura en aquel entonces.

Yuzu tomó la aspirina que le ofrecieron y bebió el vaso de agua, después cerró los ojos sintiendo el efecto de la compresa con agua fría en la frente.

—Creo que se llamaba Yuki… algo, era rubio y no me acuerdo de mucho más —se tocó la frente, dejando de lado un momento la compresa y el agua, para recoger el plato de sopa.

—¿En serio? Taka-san dijo algo sobre que era una persona que trabajaba ahí, cuando le pregunté. Me dijo que él estaba en Y. Hans Enterprise vendiendo ramen a las afueras —a Karin le cayó la verdad como un balde de agua helada, rememorando otros datos más como que era 'una persona importante que no negaba su presencia ahí, apesar de que al estar frente de otros edificios, seguridad lo sacaba' según Taka y si se llamaba algo como 'Yuki', podría no ser otro que cierto rubio llamado Yukio el lujoso automóvil el cual vio la noche anterior, en el cual reparó cuando este doblaba una esquina, motivo que no la hizo suponer que en ahí vino Yuzu—. N-no ¿no será que quien te trajo es el dueño del lugar es Yukio Hans Vorarlberna?

—Eso no puede ser —negó suavemente la rubia—. Según las noticias, el jefe de Y. Hans Enterprise es un niño.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hace cuánto escuchaste esas noticias, Yuzu?

—Cinco años y- ¡O-oh!

—Sí, la gente crece —suspiró Karin por lo obvio. Sin embargo, su hermana no cambió la expresión de 'Eureka'.

Su dulce hermanita se había llevado las manos a los labios, su frente estaba roja e igual sus mejillas, pero en un color más fuerte que antes y se notaba que le aumentó el tono de rojo debido al calor en la cara. También parecía a punto de llorar.

—Aunque puede que fuera un sueño —murmuró.

Karin agrandó los ojos. Eso la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando Yuzu?

—Yo… yo…

…

Esa misma tarde se arregló dispuesta a ir al edificio. El logo con el nombre brillaba a la luz de la tarde, iluminándose en sus letras plateadas. Yuzu se armó de valor y avanzó al divisar al hombre comprando un café en un carrito ambulante.

—Buenas tardes —dijo al vendedor, después miró al rubio—, buenas tardes, Sacho-san.

—Yuzu-san, es un alivio verla en óptimas condiciones.

Yuzu se sonrojó de la vergüenza, queriendo taparse la cara.

—Sobre lo de ayer —tuvo que seguirlo ya que él avanzaba a las escaleras para subir a la entrada del sitio, notando recién a otro hombre que caminaba muy de cerca suyo. ¿Un guardaespaldas tal vez? —Lamento haber vomitado en sus zapatos —miró abajo, después rápidamente alzando los ojos para no parecer que se concentraba en eso—, aunque, es una fortuna que las manchas salieran.

—Tenía otro par idéntico —dijo sonriendo con ironía.

—Y-ya veo. Pero ¡puedo compensárselo!

—¿Alguien que hace dos trabajos a medio tiempo con los cuales planea ahorrar para costear estudios futuros? —al verla comenzar a fruncir el ceño, aclara—. No pretendo ofenderla, sino aclarar lo poco conveniente para usted que me parece. Y algo más.

Ella le miró dubitativa.

—He oído que usted obtuvo el primer lugar en preparatoria tres años seguidos. Mi compañía tiene un plan de estudios para el verano, si está dispuesta a realizar una pasantía con nosotros podríamos incluso costear una porción de la beca cuando se matricule en la Universidad.

—¿Q-qué?

Ante la confusión, solo le extendió a la rubia una pequeña tarjeta.

—No la vamos a llamar, usted llámenos si está dispuesta. Tiene una semana solamente.

E ingresó a través de las puertas giratorias, dejando a la menuda mujer de cabello rubio vacilante y todavía con deseos de preguntar.

Shishigawara entró a trompicones dada la velocidad de su jefe, volteó una vez dentro y la vio irse lentamente, ruborizando por lo linda que era a pesar de que su figura le dejaba qué desear.

—¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti? ¡Ella no es una fullbringer! —le dijo a Yukio, siguiéndolo hasta el elevador.

Este dejó de sorber la taza de café.

—Tiene conciencia necesaria sobre nuestro mundo, nos vendrían bien personas que no se espanten y sepa mínimamente qué son los 'fantasmas' —no dijo que la hermana fue la primera opción, pero no le interesaba esto a Karin y esta vez no podían usar a Sado-kun a su favor.

No quiere tampoco estar rogando a alguien que no tiene interés, así que optó por preguntarle a Yuzu. Ichigo no se opondría esta vez, está seguro y en caso de hacerlo solo le quedará explicar los motivos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no haces esto solo porque te parece linda? —se burló el grandote antiguo discípulo de Tsukishima.

—No —dijo con voz neutra y sin emoción.

¿Ayudar a la chica que le besó como agradecimiento por llevarla a su casa, pero luego vomitó sus zapatos de 10.000? Yukio solo quería ser filántropo, no mujeriego.

* * *

*Headcanon mío que hace mucho no uso: Yukio Vorarlberna es su nombre japonés, y pronunciación de apellido japonesa, mientras que el original es Hans Vorarlberg.


	2. Flores

Guiño a Ironman, aviso de antemano.

* * *

 **2: Por tu cumpleaños**

Desde niña Yuzu había querido ser enfermera. ¿Por qué enfermera? En su más tierna infancia llamó su atención debido a lo que se dedicaba su padre. De hecho, fue ella la primera en ofrecer su ayuda para asistir a los pacientes que pudieran llegar a la clínica, a pesar de que al final junto a su hermana mayor acabaron haciéndolo, y resultaba algo en lo que poseía experiencia gracias a esto.

Al madurar, pensó que era quedarse corto solamente estudiar para ser enfermera o paramédica y se decidió que, si estudiaría medicina, sería para convertirse en pediatra.

Aunque el proceso de adquirir conocimientos podría tratarse del más costoso, alguien dedicada como ella consideraba el conseguir trabajo -estudios una vez acabados- más problemático difícil, sobre todo, en un país como Japón donde había un alto nivel de competitividad laboral.

Ya mientras estaba en la Preparatoria venía ahorrando con dos trabajos a tiempo parcial, ya que el apoyo familiar que recibiría era demasiado justo y no llegaba a alcanzar para su carreara si su objetivo era ingresar a una Universidad Médica y aunque había un plan de becas, no era algo que alguien que una persona como Yuzu podría aceptar de buena gana teniendo en cuenta de que había personas con la necesidad real de una, por lo cual había llegado a un acuerdo de que fuera costeada solo la mitad y la otra pagarla ella misma.

Pero quién diría que un cambio de último minuto, en decisión a su carrera, podría darle un giro de 180 grados a su destino final y que, en vez de acabar en un hospital público, terminaría aprovechándose -sin notarlo- del efecto que provocaba en los hombres su dulce presencia para colarse en una fila de una máquina de bebidas en la primera planta del edificio, en cuyos últimos pisos trabajaba:

Y. Hans Enterprise.

Tal parece, fue destinada a ser la primera mano derecha del joven director de aquella corporación multinacional. Era como sacado de una mala serie de libros juveniles. Esas que leía ya que, según ella misma, no había por qué razón sufrir con libros. Lo dramático y trágico era para estudio, no para el continuo placer. El amor por los dramas de la literatura universal se los deja a su hermano mayor, un fan secreto de William Shakespeare.

Yuzu llevaba alrededor de siete años trabajando con y para el dueño de la multinacional, período en el cual se graduó con honores en administración de empresas, pero, a pesar de las recomendaciones y ofertas que tuvo, decidió seguir en el sitio que provocó que ello pasara.

Por eso mismo ahora estaba abriendo la puerta del elevador, a uno de los últimos pisos el cual se ocupaba como sala de recepción para invitados. Mas su jefe no estaba en el sofá y Yuzu podría tocarse la frente con cansancio. Tuvo que ir a la parte en que se dividía hacia el comedor, ya que al estar en completa soledad Yukio nunca iría a sentarse en lugares apropiados. A menos que tuviera que fingir delante de los desconocidos, se sentaría sobre una mesa como si fuera más cómodo que so costoso sillón.

—Sacho-san, su café se va enfriar —con el paso de los años, tenía confianza.

La primera vez que tuvo que dirigirse en modo formal a él, se sonrojó por el trabalenguas que era el apellido el cual a ella le costó pronunciar para llamarle la atención -muy segura de que lo dijo mal- y hacer que girara la cabeza para verla. Ese fue su primer día de trabajo, donde él le dijo que simplemente le llamara 'jefe'.

También algo de la incomodidad era porque ocho días atrás, habían tenido un no muy grato encuentro que incluía a ella borracha vomitando en los zapatos del hombre rico. Un día después, ella fue por él en son de disculpas y el rubio le ofreció una pasantía.

Finalmente, al culminar la semana y consultarlo con su familia, optó por llamarle y aceptar. El trabajo comenzó de inmediato.

En general, su trabajo constaba de tener al pendiente el horario de su jefe y hacerlo espabilar. Obvio que tenía una secretaria y Yuzu no era ella, más bien una suerte de asistente personal porque aparentemente alguien como Yukio necesitaba una.

Necesitaba una demasiado, la verdad. Ahora, a una hora de una junta con los más de catorce ejecutivos de las variadas divisiones de la corporación, estaba ahí desperdigado y sin peinar, sin desayunar probablemente, además. Aunque, con el cabello más recortado no se notaba tanto la falta de champú y acondicionador. Hasta peinado se veía.

Dudaba que ella solamente lo piense, mas trata de pensar en otra cosa.

"A pesar de que la tecnología avanza, él sigue con eso", dice dirigiendo su atención al PSP donde él se concentra. Ella está segura de que cualquier otro hubiera optado por cambiar a algo más moderno… ¿No? Incluso de ocio Karin o Ichigo juegan, pero directo en sus teléfonos. Aunque bueno, según su hermano mayor las más viejas máquinas son populares también, por algo siguen siendo concurridos los arcade.

Si la rubia no sabe mucho, es que no le interesa demasiado eso.

—Sacho-san, ya es momento de que te arregles —pone a milímetros de su mejilla la lata de café ya calentada.

Es ahí cuando él presta atención, pero sin voltearse un poco a verla. Ella está a su lado, cortando distancia con la mano estirando el objeto hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, Yuzu-san —tono de ironía usa él, después con voz seria—. Yo te di libre esta tarde.

Yuzu tuerce los labios, ¿cree acaso ese hombre que con eso se la sacará de encima?

—Sí, pero mírate. ¡No puede ser que no estés listo aún!

—No tardo bastante alistándome, estaré a tiempo.

Al ver su tono sincero, ella suaviza su actuar, decidiendo ir acelerar el proceso.

—Tendré que buscar tu ropa.

—Yuzu, no soy un niño —ni quiere que lo traten como tal, se vestirá solo.

—¡No me importa! —y se va, dejándolo a mirando arriba.

—Dios, qué problemática.

Minutos después, Yukio se había dado una ducha rápida para estar a tiempo y presentable con el traje escogido por Yuzu.

—Supongo que ya es suficiente para ti, ¿no? —dice en su tono monótono.

Ella le mira fijo y se acerca de improviso, sorprendiéndole de la cercanía.

Yuzu le arregla la corbata, con los labios torcidos.

—Ya serán las 15:00, tienes que dar una buena impresión.

—Me decidí a dar una buena impresión desde los catorce —entrecerró los ojos, algo hastiado. Es cierto, porque desde ahí se comenzó a peinar… algo era algo, pero no dijo nada, aunque hubiera sido que podía arreglarse solo la corbata. Eso también lo sabía desde antes. Como sea.

—Mi cheque del mes pasado.

—Te dije que lo retrasaría.

—No es por eso—ella dice de forma lenta, tímida—… está mal.

—¿Rebotó? —no sonó ni sorprendido ni interesado.

La rubia no sospechó, Yukio siempre suena monocorde.

—De hecho, es… un poco más, la cantidad que me diste es más de lo normal.

—Yuzu-san —ella de inmediato calló al recibir la mirada firme del hombre rubio—, es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Se debe a que las cosas baratas cuestan más al final, porque duran poco —comentó—. Por lo cual, compra algo que sea caro, no asequible.

—Y no requiero tu ayuda hoy, por lo que puedes retirarte.

Yuzu agrandó los ojos, asombrada. No obstante, sonrió gentilmente.

—Sí, Yukio-kun.

Esa sorpresa se le hizo demasiado agradable al comportamiento que en general tiene su jefe.

Hora y media siguiente, la pasó buscando algún regalo para su hermana, sin sacar de su cabeza el detalle de su Yukio. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa recibiría una sorpresa más. Aunque, en principio fue más sorpresa para Ichigo quien fue a la clínica a visitarlas, junto a su esposa e hijo, por el cumpleaños de Karin y ella.

A falta de Yuzu, fue él quien había abierto y recibido el presente. Ahora, en la cocina, Orihime y Karin admiraban un bouquet. Kazui igual.

—Hay como seis flores distintas —dice el menor respecto a las variedades de flores.

—No, creo que son siete, Kazui. ¿Ves de ese lado? —corrige la madre del niño.

—Yuzu, ¿tienes una idea de quién pudo enviarte un ramo de flores de manera anónima? —en su cara, se notaba que estaba más avergonzado que con desconfianza. Es que, ese tipo de regalos se veían muy caros y ver a su esposa mirar así de ilusionada todo le hacía sentir mal.

Yuzu no respondió, pero se acercó a mirar sin disimule en ocultar las bolsas que cargaba y primero recogió la tarjeta, intrigada del misterio. Desde ahí se sentía el aroma así que acercó la nariz un poco y aspiro con delicadeza el aroma que las flores aromáticas de aquella combinación producían, después alejó la cabeza de gigante ramo y leyendo la tarjeta.

" _Mañana sí trabajas, así que haznos a ambos el favor y no te excedas. No tienes tolerancia al alcohol."_

—¿Qué clase de nota romántica es esta? —dijo su hermano atrás.

Al ver mejor, Yuzu notó que eran también Orihime, Karin e incluso su padre que ninguno notó llegar, con Kazui en brazos mirando también a pesar de que muy niño era para saber leer y entender el mensaje.


	3. Piropos

Hay referencia a unas frases de la serie Ironman Armored Adventures. Sí, mi Avenger favorito es Ironman, creo que soy muy obvio también con cuál es mi OTP #1.

* * *

 **3: I could just kiss you.**

Yukio jamás creyó que se encontraría con un incordio más grande que Aura Michibane*. Si aquella mujer pudo haberle dado un destino fatal a ella y todos los fullbringer, es obvio que no encontraría molestia más grande ni aun con Riruka haciéndole doler los tímpanos cada que tenían una conversación.

Sin embargo, el problema no era una mujer en sí. Bueno, no lo sabía en realidad. Distinguir la presencia y energía espiritual no permite distinguir entre los sexos, así que no está muy al tanto de quién podría ser la persona que se coló en su despacho.

¿Con qué motivo? Búsqueda de evidencia la cual pudiera utilizar para extorsionarlo.

La explotación laboral o un escándalo sexual sería conveniente. No obstante, no era algo que permitiera dentro de sus instalaciones, ya fuera él u algún tercero, y se había encargado de tomar cualquier medida posible para que situaciones así jamás llegaran a ocurrir.

Esto iba más allá que las posibles situaciones antes mencionadas, alguien se estaba dando la tarea de recabar información sobre los fullbringer y dejar marchar a una persona con el más mísero dato pondría en riesgo a prácticamente todos los trabajadores a su cargo.

No todos lo eran, mas sí había una cantidad considerable de humanos con poderes en las filas de Yukio, desde hacía años, muchos de los cuales vivían situaciones delicadas.

Manejaba un programa de estudios, pasantías y becas; si bien los humanos 'normales' podían aplicar para obtenerlas, su corporación tenía un sistema y representantes que se mantenían activamente en viaje para hallarlos.

Parecía como si fueran a buscar promesas futuras de fútbol para llevárselas a esa especie de Masía de poderes sobrenaturales asiática, según la hermana mayor de Yuzu.

Como sea, mayoría no tenía una familia presente, había incluso niños de siete a doce años -no era sorprendente que madres o padres se deshicieran de sus hijos 'malditos o 'defectuosos'.

Los que iban en proceso de entrenamiento estaban obligados a permanecer en Japón por un tiempo, el único centro en el cual mantenía una instalación apropiada para permitirles desplegarse sin daños a otros o ellos mismos. Tampoco quería camuflar todo, así que un solo sitio era más fácil de encubrir y de ahí a que no hubiera más lugares así en las otras sedes.

Si los niños eran prácticamente estudiantes internados que habían puesto su confianza en él y abandonado cualquier seguridad anterior, ya habían pasado por bastante como para sumarles el peso de ser expuestos.

Llevaba tres días y contando, en que por las noches sentía el reiryouku de una persona humana en su despacho. Otra de las evidencias que pudo hallar fue rastros de reiatsu en el pomo de la puerta al primer día, al segundo sobre su computador y al tercero en un archivador que estaba bajo llave pero que, a pesar de no tener rastros de ser abierto, lo fue por el peso de reishi que había sobre los folders.

No era exactamente algo que lo animara.

En definitiva, no fue un humano corriente como creyó. Era el trabajo de alguien con poderes y se sintió traicionado de que pudiera tratarse de una de las personas bajo su cuidado.

¿Qué iba hacer? Un interrogatorio privado fue lo que pasó por su cabeza, pero… ¿y si fue alguno de los directivos, si fue gente con un papel más grande? Repasó los distintos nombres de los que ejercían de maestros para los fullbringer más jóvenes, pero no fue necesario cuando Yuzu entró sin aviso en su oficina.

Yukio alzó una ceja. Su amiga y asistente acaba de venir acompañada, pero de ahí él solo reconoció una cara y muy vagamente. Entonces, la miró a ella y Yuzu le hizo una señal de que pensara otra vez. Al hacerlo, lo identificó como padre del niño al lado de la rubia.

—¡Es mi hipnosis temporal! ¿Sabías que puedo usarla ahora hasta dos días? —dijo un niño detrás, sonriendo entusiasta de demostrar su habilidad.

Yukio había pensado mil veces lo tonto que era poder hacer hipnosis temporal con un rehilete, pero no podía ser tan cruel todavía. Quizás cuando el niño creciera.

—Es un excelente logro no sentir la mínima pena al activar un poder así en tu padre —dice en su lugar.

El niño no entiende el sarcasmo y surca labios dando gracias. El hombre rubio se anota mentalmente que pedirá que den más clases sobre deberes morales o algo así.

—Papá, ¿le podrías decir a Yukio-san por qué robaste sus cosas?

—¡Y-yo no robé nada! ¡No soy un ladrón! —a pesar de que expresaba sus emociones bien, su cuerpo estaba muy tieso, sus manos estaban a los lados y sus piernas juntas. Su rostro sí podía ser expresivo—. Yo simplemente quería investigar.

Quería vender la información, se imaginó el CEO. ¿Era acaso su idea de asegurarle un futuro a su hijo? Eso tenía de noble lo que tenía de estúpido y el hombre igual, porque significaría que no consideraba la ayuda que él le brindaba al niño.

—¿Con qué motivos? —por lo menos le daría el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, con los métodos usados no podía estar seguro de que fuera alguien con deseo de mostrarle a todos de lo que era pasar, no luego del fiasco de aquella creída diosa hace unos ocho años.

—Yo tuve que aprender a controlar mis poderes a mi manera, pero él está aquí con ustedes. Quería saber quién era exactamente el dueño de este lugar, para saber bajo qué principios están regidas las metas que le imponen a la vida de mi hijo.

El niño miró hacia su papá asombrado. Al escucharlo así, le hacía avergonzarse de controlarlo. Uh, también sentirse preocupado porque no es como si pudiera borrarle los recuerdos después. Bueno, podía, pero solo hacerle olvidar un día anterior, y habían tres a tener en cuenta.

"Qué mal."

Sacó el rehilete de su bolsillo y miró al hombre rubio, esperando ya que la verdad estaba dicha.

Yukio no cambió la expresión, pero al verlo algo le dijo a Yuzu que fue tocado por eso.

—¿Y su conclusión final cuál es?

—Yo… me disculpo por pensar mal de usted, sacho-san —admitió cambiando la mirada, centrada, un poco. Eso mostraba suma sinceridad.

—Buena respuesta —dijo el rubio, cerrando ojos y mirando al niño—. Recuérdale a tu padre que ya no le está permitido traer sus guantes cuando venga a recogerte —asumió que el no llevarlos ahora, tendría que ver en que no hubiera hecho amago de escapar al ser capturado—. Ya suficiente tenemos aquí con los plus atravesando paredes con los descuidos de varios que no quieren aplicarse repelente —el niño asintió enérgico y Yukio volvió al otro adulto—. Y usted, por el amor de Dios, hágale entrar en la cabeza a su hijo que no puede usar su fullbring en su propio padre.

Como si fuera una señal, el niño se puso entre el escritorio e hizo a su padre mirar el rehilete girando. Segundos después, la mirada centrada desapareció y el padre alzó al niño de siete en brazos, luego con una mano para estirarle la mejilla.

—No, no, ¡no me estires así, duele!

—Es la idea que duela. Estás castigado.

—Pero tú también te comportaste mal, papá.

—Agradezco su bondad, sacho-san —dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza en signo de respeto y el niño solo les sonrió.

Yukio no se movió, pero Yuzu surcó labios con ternura al finalmente verlos salir.

—Aprendiste algo muy importante hoy, por lo que veo —le dijo ella, una vez estuvieron a solas.

—Sí, que debo desplegar un invader* alrededor las veinticuatro horas desde cualquier ubicación a la que me dirija, la próxima vez; y espero que ya no estés en contra. Medio año sin uno y mira lo que me pasa en menos de una semana. Esto fue una mierda.

—¡Yukio-kun! —le retó, aunque se sorprendió de escucharle insultar. Eso era algo que rara vez él hacía—. Bueno, lo hiciste bien.

—Eximí del pago de sus malas acciones a un niño y su padre, ¿eso en qué sentido es bueno? —resopló. Aun así, le interesaba contestar otra cosa—. ¿Y tú cómo lo descubriste?

—Yukio-kun de verdad me subestimas a veces.

Pensándolo mejor, él lo descubrió sin que ella debiera decirle. En general, solo tenían constancia de los poderes de la gente a su cargo, el padre del niño de hace rato no estaba vinculado a ellos. Por supuesto, no irían a investigarle todo el árbol genealógico, solo eran conscientes de que el hombre tenía poderes, podía controlarlos y no tenía el perfil de ser una mala persona.

Por cómo era el niño, tenía la intuición de que el padre era más ágil todavía incluso para lo básico que parecía su poder.

Si con un par de guantes de jardinería, atravesaba objetos los cuales podía a su vez cambiar de densidad hasta mover otros.

Estuvo por decir que ella quizá simplemente le preguntó al menor, pero para que eso pasara ella debería haber sospechado antes y reunir pistas por su cuenta. Para empezar, mostraba lo observadora que era con su entorno y lo comprometida que estaba con su trabajo y él.

Eso le provocó una sonrisa.

Yuzu le miró impresionada por esto, mas alegre. Yukio sonriendo. Tal parece que ese hombre nunca le llegaría la sonrisa a los ojos cuando estaba orgulloso de algo, más bien presumía y a Yuzu no le hacía mal del todo porque estaba presumiendo de ella. No era pecado sentirse bien de uno mismo de vez en cuando.

—Yuzu Kurosaki, asistente personal y detective —alzó la comisura de los labios un poco, bajando la cara a ella que estaba elevando la vista hacia él, justo a un lado de su hombro.

Esa mujer le había quitado un gran peso de encima, un interrogatorio personal habría provocado rencillas innecesarias y ella había evitado que pasara—. Creo que podría besarte —le confesó, sin sacar su sonrisa.

El color subió a las mejillas de Yuzu, sin dejar de verle expectante y con los ojos entrecerrados como ensoñada.

—Y… ¿qué te detiene?

El hombre parpadeó con los ojos agrandados, recién dándose cuenta de lo que dijo. Que lo dijo en voz alta. Además ¿qué había dicho? ¿era un piropo acaso? No era su estilo. O más bien es que no había lanzado un piropo a alguien antes, o no pretendió hacerlo. No que recuerde, ¿o tal vez lo habrá hecho inconscientemente como ahora?

Eso podría explicar mucho.

—Ah… —el rubio se aclaró la garganta, desviando los ojos mientras retomaba su gesto normal—, debo salir.

Fue una patética manera de huir, Yuzu no estaba muy concentrada en su salida. Estaba decepcionada y algo avergonzada de sí misma. ¡Básicamente ella le acababa de pedir que él la besara! ¿Qué tan descarada había sido? Ellos no tenían ese tipo de relación, solo una amistad basada en su vida laboral.

Suspiró con desgana. A esta altura de su vida y tras varios años de conocerse, Yukio no se atrevía siquiera a admitir que posiblemente le gustaba como ella a él.

* * *

*Personaje femenino que aparece en Can't Fear Your Own World.

*La Masía es centro de formación de categorías inferiores de Fútbol Club Barcelona en España.

*Creo que no tienen un nombre esos… bichitos que saca Yukio para rastrear gente, así que así le puse. Asumo que con el tiempo llegaron a tener cámara, ¡no es raro!


End file.
